


One Generation of Trauma is Enough

by megumiai30



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24399340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megumiai30/pseuds/megumiai30
Summary: Yada and Kimura welcome their second child. But there are some traumas that are sufficient for one generation.
Relationships: Kimura Masayoshi/Yada Touka
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	One Generation of Trauma is Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, Megumiai30 here with a new story. This time, I wanted to write about a couple that's fairly minor, and doesn't get that much attention which was the Kimura Yada couple. I won't spoil too much, and I hope you enjoy the story!
> 
> Yada, Kimura, Kurahashi are 33, BItch-sensei is 38 in this story!
> 
> From Megumiai30

“Now, Mrs. Kimura, push!” The doctor requested from the mother who was giving birth. 

The woman who was panting and taking deep breaths due to the enormous effort that it took to give birth, gritted her teeth, and saw the sky was yellow above her. 

“I thought I told Justice that one child was enough…” She thought until she was interrupted by another spasm of pain. The doctors and nurses encouraged her, saying that she was almost there, that they could see the head… 

Outside of the operation room, a man by the name of Kimura Justice was anxiously pacing back and forth, worried for his wife. 

“Kimura-kun, I’m sure Toka-chan’s fine. Don’t worry.” Kurahashi assured while playing with her ‘niece’, three-year-old Kimura Mai. She was the spitting image of her mother, Yada Toka, now Kimura Toka. She had her mother’s light purple eyes and looks. 

Kimura looked back at his friend and his wife’s best friend and smiled, “Kurahashi, thanks for being here. But didn’t you have plans today?” He asked with a hint of concern, a little pinch of mischief. 

Mai, being the observant girl that she was asked very naively, “Aunt Hinano, what’s papa talking about?” 

Kurashashi blushed and stammered, “I-it’s nothing, M-mai-chan…” She looked at Kimura with a serious face and sighed, “Well, no prob. I mean, you guys are my friends, right? As for the second question…” She giggled, looking at Kimura with a vague face, not projecting her emotions at all. It was times like this when Kimura felt genuinely scared at his wife and their friends. After all, Yada and Kurahashi had always paid more attention to Bitch-sensei’s negotiating classes, and as such they were more skilled at fooling their counterpart when it came to their emotions and true thoughts. 

“Well, you’ll find out soon enough. But I think Mizutani-san was a little too polite for me…sorry to say.” She nervously apologized to him. Mizutani was a guy that Kimura had recommended to her. 

Kimura smirked, “No worries. I thought he might have been. He did speak well of you, you know.” 

Kurahashi giggled, “Thanks.”

“By the way, are you thinking of getting married to Koyama-san?” Kimura mentioned idly. Kurahashi had tried to dodge that bullet through her interaction about Mizutani, but it just ended up curving back to her. 

When he was met with a puzzled and flustered look Kimura shrugged his shoulders, “Hey, Toka’s my wife. Of course, we talk a lot- well she and this little kid here does, anyways.” He picked up Mai and ruffled her hair. 

Kurahashi sighed, “Actually, yeah. I mean, we’ve known each other for about two months now since you guys introduced me to him, but it feels like he’s the one for me. As you heard from Toka-chan, we’re going to get married next year.” 

Kimura cheered, “That’s great!”

“Thanks.” Kurahashi giggled. Koyama was a guy that had worked at the Ministry of the Environment and after he resigned due to the stressing work environment, he worked for a company that dealt with making green-friendly cosmetics. It wasn’t that small of a company, and the man could use his knowledge of policies to advise the company in one way or the other. Karma, Nakamura, Terasaka, Isogai had all introduced him, a guy two years older than her, and when they met for the first time, they hit it off like some long-dating couple. After that, they decided to get married. 

Mai asked her father, “Papa, is mama coming out soon with my little brother or sister?” She asked Kimura with big light purple eyes, the same as her mother’s.

“Well…” The party of the two adults flinched when they heard another scream. 

“Looks like Toka’s doing well…” Kurahashi nervously laughed. 

Kimura answered with his head lowered, feeling somewhat guilty. Mai murmured, “Mama…” 

Kurahashi assured young Mai, “Mai-chan, don’t worry! I’m sure your mama is going to come out well and healthy!” She giggled. 

Mai nodded, and then another voice intervened, “Is Toka still in there? Poor kid…” 

A woman who had long blonde hair, clear blue eyes, and an impressive bust had appeared with a similar-looking young girl, only with black hair, probably due to her father. 

“Bitch-sensei!” Kurahashi and Kimura exclaimed.

The woman mentioned looked at them with annoyance, “Come on, it’s been almost twenty years and you guys still call me by that name?” 

Kimura spoke up, “Well, you may be Irina to Karasuma-sensei and Mrs. Karasuma to the world, but to us…” He trailed off. 

“You’ll always be Bitch-sensei to us!” Kurahashi finished his sentence, since Kimura was a bit busy dealing with Mai who wanted to play with her favorite sister, Eliza, the Karasumas’ eldest daughter. 

Bitch-sensei sat down with them, and as soon as she did, the sound of a baby crying was followed by the surgery room doors opening and the doctor came out to the awaiting party. On a bed, Yada looked worse for the wear, but her eyes were shining. 

“Mama!” 

“Toka!” Kimura and Mai rushed to her side, and she merely nodded until they whisked her off back to their room. 

The doctor said with a tired smile, “Congratulations, Mr. Kimura. It’s a boy! Mrs. Kimura did a great job.”

Kimura bowed slightly, “Thank you Dr. Seto…” 

The party of five then went back up to the hospital room.

As Yada regained her senses, she saw her husband, Mai, Kurahashi, and Bitch-sensei next to her… Her eyes teared at the sight of their new son. 

Kimura smiled and caressed her hand. “He’s beautiful, right?” 

She nodded. “Hey there, I’m back…” She managed to say weakly. 

“Welcome back…” He leaned down to kiss her on the cheek, making her chuckle softly. 

“Mama!” Mai cheered. Yada softly touched her daughter’s cheek, letting her know that she was back. 

As she finally regained her senses, she tried to sit up, only to find out that she couldn’t due to the after pain she was subjected to. Bitch-sensei told her to stay put and she obeyed. 

“How are you Toka-chan?” Kurahashi asked. 

She nodded at her longtime best friend, “Never better than ever. How about you Hinano-chan?” 

She nodded, knowing what Yada was indicating.

“Well, glad to see that you’re doing well Toka, and that boy of yours is looking quite dashing if I do say so myself.” Bitch-sensei threw the couple a wink.

“Thank you...” Yada replied softly. 

“By the way, Aunt Toka, what are you doing to name him?” Eliza asked. 

Yada pondered for a moment until she realized, “Well… I named Mai, so I remember we agreed that Justice would name him… as long as it isn’t names such as Space, Politics, Peace, etc…” She shuddered, remembering when her dear parents-in-law ‘suggested’ some names for their son. 

Kimura snickered. He certainly had a name picked out for this occasion, and he wasn’t afraid to share it. 

“All right. I’ll name him…Victory!” He proclaimed for the whole world to hear. 

But what he was met with was the cricking of crickets and total silence. 

Finally, Kurahashi got the nerve to speak once more and asked, her ears trying to process what she had just heard. “Um… Victory? You mean in Japanese, right?” 

“No, in English. We’ll use the characters for victory and call him Victory in English because that’s what it means: Victory. And so…” 

Yada took everything in, and wanting her son to have a normal name she reacted immediately, “Kimura Justice! Think of our son! I don’t want him to get teased for by his name! Victory?!” 

Kimura asked his wife to settle down, “Don’t worry. Sorry if I shocked you, but I think one generation of that trauma was enough, right?” He winked at her, and she felt a sudden sense of relief wash over her like a river. She nodded. 

“Right. So, I want to use the characters for victory and name him Katsutoshi, and I was thinking his nickname could be ‘Victory’. Is that okay...?” He asked her cautiously. 

Yada giggled and nodded. Katsutoshi, whose nickname was victory. She only hoped that he truly wins and overcomes any obstacles in life… and the two of them were going to help them as their jobs as parents.


End file.
